


Limoncello

by Satansstrawberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Be patient, Beta Jody Mills, F/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Donna Hanscum, Slow Burn, naughty things, smut incoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansstrawberry/pseuds/Satansstrawberry
Summary: Raised in the secluded and traditional pack dynamics of the Northern Wolves, Mari Diana, is the first Omega to be born in generations. Faced with greater responsibility and sacrifices she never wanted to make Di is forced out into the world on her own, on the run from those who know her best. Dean and Sam are the unwelcome addition to her life, on her tail thanks to a kidnapping taken too close to home. Will the two Alpha hunters sacrifice her to her pack to get back their friend or will they betray Di and prove her old pack right?





	Limoncello

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here ---- ever. Please be patient, please be kind, and please...be talkative. <3

Ch. 1 – An Introduction 

Mom said I was blessed beyond belief, that I had even the Gods wrapped around my fingers before I was born. There hadn’t been an Omega birth in our colony for over a hundred and fifty years; Alpha after Alpha was pumped out of the birthing ward. Betas were rare than Alphas, not as rare as an Omega. I was born was under full moon, in the heart of spring; surrounded by matrons and power flowing through their veins, ancient and treasured. My mother begged the Healing Mother to let my father bear witness to the birth and she had been denied. My father’s first look at me came after blessings and spells woven over my tiny head, a crown of purple Asters placed on my white blonde hair. He had raised me high, under the bright light of the moon and yelled to the Gods, thanking them for the greatest blessing and the small bundle of beauty he held in his hands.  
The villagers had known the moment my mother announced her pregnancy they would be blessed with an Omega baby, one to be treasured and praised – the village court had found their newest pawn. Something so rare was bound to bring around a few tribes wanting to unite, a base bond of Alpha and Omega, something primitive to secure their strength and bring a new era of prosperity to all.  
I was born Mari Diana, Di to my friends and family, blessed Mari to the villagers, and “Bane of my existence” to my most favorite teacher Lady Olina. Like I said, I was the only Omega birthed into my village in the previous 150 years before me and the twenty – two in my lifetime. I was surrendered to the Court and Order of Lune at fifteen, to train and study under the guidance of the most intelligent minds in our Village. I lived in the quarters of the Chief and his family, becoming a somewhat permanent fixture in the household. I made quick friends with their two sons, the Oldest Beta and youngest Alpha. We spent most of our afternoon in the woods near the village, taking our arrows and quivers into the trees and seeing who could hit the most targets. Liam, the youngest always lost – blaming it on his eye sight and stating that when he fully presented he would toast us then.  
There was nothing in my life time to suggest any malicious intent from those around me. More than anything, the trouble I got in was trouble I pursued, craved. And much to the chagrin of the Chief Mother, trouble was really the only thing I was interested in. I had talents, not to say I didn’t. I could play the cello, read, write, and speak eight languages – including Olden Lune Way – and I was an accomplished cook, like my mother.  
My Omega presentation was fully realized the week of my seventeenth birthday, my first heat hitting me likes a brick and sending me to bed for two full weeks. I was sweaty, sensitive and angry at the world. The world in turn, turned on me. Overnight it seemed I went from treasured guest at the Chief’s home, to a petulant parasite. The Chief Mother upturned her head at me, wearing nose plugs around me and refusing to smell the musk of ‘whore’. She barred her sons from seeing me, fearful that my Omega smell would entice them and ruin me. I wasn’t sure what she meant until my eighteenth birthday and next heat. The stark change between my first heat and second would have given whiplash to anyone. The first heat was concentrated on health, keeping me cool, fed, and sedated. Pain medicine was administered periodically and at my request, sheets were changed every four hours. The second heat provided no concern for my health, instead of being locked inside the Order’s quarters during this time I was locked in a small house on the outside of the village, the walls were surrounded by guards and there was no one to attend to me. I sweated and suffered for a week this time, crying at the top of my lungs for someone, anyone to help. No one came.  
The night I returned to the Chief’s home, he sat me down and explained what was happening. I was being made to suffer, to learn what happens when Omega’s aren’t mated and are alone. I was being made to see the necessity in taking an Alpha, an Alpha he would choose and one that would provide what my weak willed body needed. I was appalled at his words, they were against everything I had been directly taught by the Order and the education my mother had provided when she could. I had been under the impression I was treasured, a step from godliness and a blessing to my village by the Gods themselves. That I was meant for one Alpha and the Alpha would be subservient to me, no matter if I would exercise that right or not was up to me. I was made to believe my presentation was holiness in person. And now, this man I had trusted was sitting across from me calling me a whore and telling me that my body and weak constitution would make me nothing more than breeding stock for the Alpha he chose, the Alpha that he would bring to unite HIS village with the village he deemed worthy. My Omega presentation was a blessing, but, not to me – to him. Being an Omega made the likelihood of him finding a richer, more advanced village to merge with higher.  
“As long as your pussy stays wet and you keep your mouth shut – you’ll get through things rather painlessly.”  
The goal was to have me mated by my nineteenth birthday.  
I left the village that night. 

That was four years ago, now…I’ll be twenty three next week. Due for my sixth heat and thankfully with the help of modern medicine, Alpha – less.  
It had taken me months to find somewhere to settle, somewhere far away from the villages of the North and the packs of the South. The rumors of the Omega run away had reached down to my first stop in Arizona, sending me packing after only a bite to eat and long enough to hot wire an Oldsmobile for my journey. To the south in Georgia I found no lodging and a loyal pack riding my ass till I made the state line. I made my way East, stopping only to rest and recover – to worship as needed. I might have been on the run, but, I know who brought me this far. 

 

It wasn’t until I hit Ohio that things went wrong.  
Ohio was dreary in April, the skies filled with murky grey clouds and the ground was in a constant state of wetness. I stopped at the Gas ‘n Sip off the highway to fill up and grab a slushy, my body was craving sugar something fierce. Unfortunately, my wallet was dwindling, I was down to the last couple of hundred dollars I was able to barely scrape out of a rigged game of pool. I sighed and unbuckled my belt, deciding to forgo the slushy in an effort to conserve what was left. There would only be so far that rigging pool games and pickpocketing people could really take me.  
My time was going fast, there were only so many places to go in America without running into someone tied to my village or worse, hunters.  
My village and the surrounding ones were lucky; we were some of the only packs in America that could say hunters weren’t a problem. But, even as a child, maybe more so then, we were bombarded with clippings of hunters shooting their way through packs – a kill first, ask questions never mentality that our inter pack news outlets loved to cover. It seemed like there was a constant panic on the outside, like the only Oasis our people were granted on Earth existed specifically within our communities. Our packs were spread out through the Dakotas with a very clear, you kill, and you die policy and because of that there was no room for mistakes. There was a very clear and crystalline attitude for the ones who caused trouble – We Never Knew You. Because of our very particular contracts without the outside communities our food was gathered somewhat humanely, only taken from hospitals and morgues by a team of villagers specially placed in those fields. We took as little as we could, all packs did. We procreated within our ranks, we held on to our systems of Chieftains and Alpha pack leaders. The new ways were of no importance to us; our ways had been working for centuries. They kept us safe, others were not so lucky.  
I had no experience with hunters, nothing to tip me off to the fact that the car following me down the interstate housed two people I should genuinely be worried about. I pulled into the parking lot of the first Motel 6 I saw and purchased a room for two nights. Resting was risky, but, there were times when it couldn’t be avoided. I showered and shaved, relishing at the smoothness of my legs and smirking at the water pressure. Finding places with a decent shower stream was…hard. Once I had cleaned myself, I took a step out, towel drying my hair and body, then grabbing my clipper bag from my bed. It was three months in when I decided I couldn’t keep my hair, my white curls had become somewhat telling of who I was. So, instead of long ringlets my hair was now short. Very short. I kept the sides shaved down, the top long enough to spike a little if I wanted. Most days were a blow and go, with no time to run putty through the little locks but I loved the days I could wear my hair spiked, sporting the little Mohawk – like hairstyle was possibly the only good thing to come out of my running away. Luckily, the top of my hair was still in good order, so only the sides needed touched. I quickly ran my clippers over my hair and dusted the white pieces into the trash and down the drain, making sure to clear everything I could see. I ran a wet towel over my head once more to catch the stragglers and put my clippers away before making my way to my bed. Something had shifted in the air, I noted it the moment I left the bathroom. There was a hint of gun smoke in the air. But, I still dressed, pulling on a pair of leggings and an old, worn hoodie. I wasn’t greeting whatever was waiting for me naked. The smell grew stronger, coupled with the drowning scent of coffee and dirt. I could hear voices outside, male and two distinct timbre’s. It only took a few seconds to connect things in my head. The black car had followed me for over three hours of my journey; staying far enough away I could never see into it. It had pulled into the drive opposite of me – conveniently a Biggerson’s – but, I had never seen anyone get out. I shook my head and grabbed the knife closest to my bag, a small blade, one of the first my father gave me. It was one of the only possessions I took with me when I ran; I was thankful everyday it was small enough to conceal easily. I took a seat on the bed and half shouted,  
“If you’re gonna come in, come in. It’s getting tiring trying to listen to your conversations through the door.”  
Within seconds the door was flung backwards and two bodies filed in, one tall and lithe the other short and stocky, two opposites with more in contrast than common. The shorter one still had his gun aimed at me when the taller one lowered his. I showed them both my knife and threw it across the room; I hadn’t expected them to be as big as they were. My knife and five foot even stature was no match – no matter what my instincts wanted to do. I could feel my wolf pawing at my skin, anxious and ready to get out – protect.  
“I threw my weapon – if you’re gonna kill me, just shoot me in the head. Just don’t drag it out.” I closed my eyes and exhaled. The smell of the gun’s metal was still very prevalent when I got my answer,  
“We won’t kill you – we need some information.”  
I opened my eyes; the taller one was the one who had spoken. The shorter one preferring to stare at me from behind the barrel of his gun.  
“Why do you think I have any answers?” The taller one took a step forward and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to me carefully. I unfolded it.  
‘Find her or you die’ my picture was printed at the bottom of the page.


End file.
